


Dahlia

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [15]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Married Couple, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Parent Michelle Jones, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: The road down Michelle's Pregnancy with Dahlia.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Avengers Team, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Kudos: 62





	Dahlia

-We're having a baby- Peter said excitedly over dinner, Tony almost chocked on the food he was eating at his son's words. 

-What?!- Pepper said with a huge smile on her face- Oh you guys!!!

Pepper approached MJ and Peter and hugged them, making MJ laugh.

-Congratulations Queens- Steve said hugging the couple too

-I'm too young to be a grandfather- Tony said but the smile on her lips couldn't be erased

-Does that mean I get to be the cool auntie?- Morgan asked

-Sorry kid- Natasha said- That's my place

-We're so happy for you guys- Bruce said

-Spider son it is coming- Thor said- We must celebrate 

**********

MJ won't ever say this to anyone, but the first time she noticed the little baby bump showing she almost cried. She was 18 weeks pregnant, which was really late but Doctor Cho already told her that because she was thin it would be most likely that she would start showing later than usual. 

-Hey little one- MJ said chocking back the tears with a smile caressing the little bump- Hi

Of course she didn't feel anything, the baby was just developing its hearing right now, but it felt really crazy knowing there was a whole ass human being growing inside her. 

-This is going to be a crazy ride- MJ chuckled, so I hope you're comfortable there 

Stupid hormones.

Then, Peter couldn't stop smiling when she showed to him. 

Another thing that came with her first trimester was the hunger for sex, she tried to jump Peter's bones every time she could. Not that Peter was complaining. 

****

-And then daddy's gonna buy you any plushy you like okay?- Peter was talking to her belly while she read some magazine. MJ couldn't help but smile at the sight, Peter was being such a good dad and the baby wasn't even born yet- Did she stop?- Peter whispered kissing her belly.

-For now- MJ answered- We don't know if its a she

-Calling her it sound cold- Peter answered 

-We should stay with some gender neutral name- MJ said- Like, peanut 

-Okay- Peter said- But it's a she

-Whatever you say Spidey- MJ said closing the magazine and the two of then curled up in the bed

When she was finishing up her second trimester, they learned that the baby was actually a little girl and MJ refused every chance of a Baby Shower she got.

Pepper asked, and she said no.

May asked, and she said no.

Natasha threatened, and she said no.

Betty and Liz begged, and she said no.

-Peter- MJ said one day in the early morning

-Mhm- he said asleep against her shoulder 

-Are you awake?

-I am now

-Your daughter wants hamburgers with ice cream- MJ said

-It's 4 am, tell my daughter to go to sleep- Peter said

-Easy for you to say, she's not kicking your kidney like it's a box sack- MJ said and Peter sighed 

-I'll go for the hamburgers- Peter said getting up and putting some pants on so he could drive to McDonald's, and then when he came back and put the hamburger and some ice cream in a plate MJ was already sleep- Are you for real?

Peter couldn't find it in himself to be mad about it, when his wife was taking the whole bed and her shirt was a little lift up showing her baby bump. He could hear their two heart bets perfectly, MJ's was much more calm and relaxing, his daughter's tho was really quick, like it's supposed to be. He got into bed as best as he could cuddling up MJ. 

MJ was enjoy pregnancy truth be told, she didn't have morning sickness or really bad pains, sure her back hurt a little but nothing she couldn't handle. She liked being pregnant, she didn't think she would...but the feeling was something so beautiful she couldn't describe it, the love she felt for someone who she didn't even met yet was crazy.

-Leia

-I'm not naming my child after a Star Wars character- MJ said 

-Oh come on- Peter said 

-No way- MJ said- What about Maria, your dad would love that

-I'm not really sure about naming our kid after a dead person- Peter said

-Peter, she was your grandma

-I know, but I'll feel like I'm putting a responsibility on her- Peter said, and then his eyes went to her Dahlia necklace the one she had been wearing since they were 16, broken, but beautiful- What about Dahlia?

And then MJ's eyes lighted up.

-Dahlia Stark- MJ repeated

-We need a second name tho- Peter said- What about Nat?

-Dahlia Natasha Stark...Yeah It works- MJ said- I love it

-Dahlia it is then- Peter said pecking MJ's lips- I honestly thought that would take way longer

Even if MJ really liked being pregnant, when her daughter decided to stay past her due date she was getting restless.

-I'm sending you an eviction notice young lady- MJ said pointing to her large stomach with the spoon she was eating ice cream with- You have to get out

-They had to pull Peter out- Pepper said- Like literally I had to go to the hospital so he would come out with drugs or...I don't know how they did it 

-Let's hope it doesn't come to that- MJ said, but a week passes by and she's still pregnant, and she doesn't find postures she can sleep in anymore, she can't bend down to get anything she dropped and she didn't remember the last time she could see her feet.

-There are things you can try to induce labor- Natasha said- Spicy food, long walks, sex

-We've tried all of that- Peter said- She's comfortable in there I could understand why she doesn't want to come out

-Well she has to- MJ said- Mama wants her body back to herself, thank you very much. I look like a whale.

-No you don't- Peter said

-Shut up

-Yes ma'am- Peter said making Natasha laugh.

Two nights later, MJ wakes up.

-Peter- she said shaking him, thank god it was really really late and Peter had come back from patrol- My water just broke

Peter rushed her to Medbay and called Dr.Cho.

-I'M HERE- Betty said getting into the room- I'm here I'm her I'm here, sorry traffic was crazy

-It's okay, she's only 5 cm dilated- Peter said, flinching in pain when MJ squished his hand with another contraction.

-Fuck, that one hurt- MJ said, she was standing breathing heavily while Peter rubbed her back

-We have to talk about your birthing plan, we haven't talked about it- Betty said- I can't make commands if I don't know what you want 

-Babe you have to get into bed- Peter said when MJ let out a sound of discomfort again.

-Do you want to get into bed?- Betty asked

-NO!!!- MJ said

-She says no- Betty said looking at Peter and he frowned 

-Mhhhhhhh shit- MJ said closing her eyes- I need drugs, I need like all the drugs that exist, please stop this

-She wants drugs- Betty said to Peter

-Are you going to be like this all the time?- Peter asked her 

-Pretty much- Betty said

-I'm gonna go search for Bruce so he can give you drugs- Peter said kissing MJ and leaving the two girls

-Ow ow ow ow- MJ said clutching the sheets of the bed- Have you talked to Ned?

-More or less- Betty said- How is your pain? 6? 7?

-NINE NINE- MJ said- Talk to me....fuck ow, that...that helps

Three hours later, and a lot of cuss words MJ was ready to push.

-Okay MJ, you've got it you're almost there- Dr.Cho said- Just push whenever you feel like you need to okay?

-Okay- MJ said and looked at Peter- I'm scared

-You got it baby- Peter said kissing her sweaty forehead- Just some pushes and our baby girl will be out, it will be worth it, you'll see.

-Okay MJ push- Dr.Cho said

-Ahhhhhh mhhhh- MJ said squeezing Peter's hand- I can't I can't...I'm dying I can't push anymore

-You can baby you can- Peter said- Remember those women we were talking about the other day...

-I HATE THOSE WOMEN- MJ said making Peter chuckle 

-MJ I see the head, keep pushing- Dr.Cho said

-I can't do it, I can't do it Peter, make it stop- MJ said with tears in her eyes, Peter's heart broke, but she had to keep going- It hurts

-Dahlia it's almost here babe- Peter said kissing her hand- Just a few more. you're there

-Okay okay okay- MJ said and she started pushing again- Ahhhhhhhhhhgg

-The head's out, MJ just one more- Dr.Cho said

-I swear to god Peter, you're not touching me in years- MJ said making him laugh

-Come on MJ, now- Dr.Cho said, MJ let out a final scream followed by a crying baby who was instantly put in her chest, making her cry

-Hi baby girl hi- MJ said kissing her daughter's forehead- You're okay, welcome I was looking forward to meet you.

-She's perfect- Peter said caressing the baby's cheek, he was crying too- Hi baby, I'm daddy

-I have to clean her up and check up guys- Dr.Cho said- I'll be back with her in 30 minutes max

-Pete, go with her- MJ said- And tell everyone she's here

Peter kissed her lips

-Thank you- Peter said into her lips- I love you

-I love you- MJ repeated taking his face between her hands.

And Just like that Dahlia Natasha Stark was born, the 1st of September.


End file.
